Happily ever after?
by Riya
Summary: Nearly 10 years after their scout days the girls have lost touch, Lita calls them all together, Serena and Lita think they know how the lives of their friends have probably turned out. Will they be anywhere near the truth?


****

**Happily ever after?**

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon.

Once again I have used the names that I am most familiar with I am sorry if that bothers anyone.I hope you enjoy.

_Dear Girls,_

_I know it has been a long time since I have written to you. So much has happened in the years since we saw each other and I am sure that it has for you all too. I have been very busy working on a special project and it is nearly finished. I am so excited and I want you all to be a part of it. That is why I am writing to you all really, my project will be finished in 11 months. I know it is a lot to ask as you are all so far away and are so busy with your lives but you are still and always will be my family that is why I am sending you this letter so far in advance in the hope that it will find you all and give you time to organize a trip home. It would mean so much to have you all here. I know that this will take longer to reach some than others but please let me know as soon as you can if you will be here in time for my big surprise. It won't be the same with out you._

_Love always_

_Lita_

_P.S please come home !!!_

_There, Lita sat back_ in her chair and looked at what she had written. She hoped that it didn't come of as to whiny or sound like she was begging, but the girls really were her family and she wanted them all to be with her on the most important day of her life.

'I won't read over it again.' She thought, 'If I do I might not send it." Instead she printed out 4 copies of her letter put them in envelopes and addressed them with the last address she had for each of her old friends.

Serena was of course the first to respond, both because she already knew about Lita's big surprise and also because she lived the closest. They met for coffee at the old Crown Fruit parlor where they had hung out as school girls nearly 10 years ago. Andrew no longer ran it of course he had gone to Europe to be with Rita when she had gotten a position to study and work there, but the people who had the Crown now hadn't changed it all that much and it still felt familiar after all that time.

"So you really sent that to all the girls?" Serena asked around a mouthful of lemon pie.

"Of course I did I want everyone to be here and I at least want them to know that I still care about them enough to have wanted to share this with them even if they can't come." Lita said stirring her coffee.

"Ohhh I hope they all come wouldn't that be great just like old times." Serena squealed. She looked so much like the old meatball head stuffing pie into her face like that and squealing that Lita had to laugh.

Serena looked miffed for a second but she couldn't hold the look for long "What do you think everyone will be like now? It's been so long, I feel so old."

"You aren't as old as you will be tomorrow." Lita said confidently, but Serena's question had made her think. What would they all be like now? Of course their lives had changed but had they changed as people?

"Hey lets see if we can guess what everyone is doing now and write it down, that way we can see how close we were when they all get here." Serena suggested.

Lita laughed she loved the idea and told Serena so.

"Why don't we go back to my place, we can write the things down and put them in envelopes and then when the girls get here we can give it to them and they can tell us how right or wrong we are."

Serena nodded "lets do it." Then she paused and said grinned sheepishly "but can we have one more piece of pie first?" Lita laughed, no matter how much had changed some things just never would.

A piece of pie, donut and milkshake (all Serena's) Later, they found themselves sitting at the kitchen table in Lita's apartment.

"Who should we start with?" Lita pulled out a pen and a stack of paper.

"Let's start with Amy we know the most about her. We know that she was studying to be a doctor and that she was living in Germany."

"Ok so what do you think would have happened to her since then?" Lita held the pen poised to write all their ideas down.

"well she is probably a doctor by now... "

"Has it been long enough for her to be a doctor yet? Doesn't it take a really long time?" Lita interrupted.

"But Amy's a super genius she would have been put through faster than everyone else." Serena explained.

"That makes sense, ok what else? What about love? Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I think she is with a a I don't know who do you think Amy would be with?"

"Some one smart, maybe another doctor, or someone she met at medical school and they would be engaged because he would be smart enough to know what a great catch Ames is."

"Yeah that's good, write that down. So where do you think they live?" Serena wondered.

"Probably still in Germany. I sent the letter to Amy's mother because the last address I have for Amy is at the University, but I bet she is still in Germany somewhere."

Serena took the page that they had been writing everything down on and read over it.

"Ok what about Mina?" Serena asked.

"Well I haven't really heard from her since she moved back to England but I bet she is still trying to make it big as an actress and singer."

"Definitely." Serena agreed "and what better place to go to try and get into acting than America!"

Lita and Serena looked at each other and both exclaimed at the same time, "HOLLYWOOD."

"So she's trying to be famous in Hollywood and I bet that she is dating lots of hunky actors" Lita said.

"that's right, she probably knows all the eligible men in Hollywood but she wont have settled for just one of them yet." Serena stared dreamily of into the distance concocting romantic tales about what life must be life for Mina trying to make it big in Hollywood.

(Next time find out what Serena and Lita think Raye is up to and maybe find out if Serena and Darian are still together!!!)


End file.
